


Nevermore

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, young Brooklyn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 大布做了一个梦。小布也做了一个梦。……或者，这一切真的只是梦吗？【警告】大布/未成年小布。含葛凯布3P。如有不适请勿阅读。本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	Nevermore

**Author's Note:**

> *实际字数：1254

布鲁克林喘着气惊醒的时候，凯和葛伦仍然分别躺在他两边。

两人很快也有了动静，显然是跟着醒来了。他们总是那么敏感警觉。

“噩梦？”凯问。

“我猜不是。”还没等他回答什么，葛伦已经伸手在他大腿内侧摸了一把（他这才发现那里湿黏黏的），“看起来是很不错的梦呢。”

“是吗。”凯好像产生了兴趣，凑过来搂住他的腰，“介意告诉我们么？”

“我觉得你不会想听的。”葛伦的声音里透着一股笑意。

“那也要听了才知道。……啊，说不定你听了也不会太高兴。”

布鲁克林想了想。

他还真有些拿不准要不要告诉他们梦的内容。因为他梦见的是他自己。

——确切地说，是过去的自己。

他梦见了多年前那个小小的自己，在初夏的午后从学校里溜出来，一个人躺在树荫下发呆。

穿着干净的校服衬衫和短裤，再天真无邪不过的样子。

而他则慢慢地走上前，一言不发地在男孩身边坐下。

对方好奇地打量了他一番，却没有动。

荒唐的是，布鲁克林根本不记得他们之后说了什么。等他反应过来的时候，小家伙已经坐在他腿上了。男孩半睁着眼睛索吻，自己把衬衫下摆卷到胸口，还故意在他胯部磨蹭。天知道他哪里学来的这些东西。

但是布鲁克林没有拒绝。他亲手帮小家伙解放了出来。而对方也投桃报李，让他射在了自己口中。

他就是在那一瞬间醒来的。

布鲁克林回味着刚才充满禁忌感却又让人止不住妄想的梦，不由自主地勾起了嘴角。

葛伦见状微微皱起了眉头：“你该不会真的……”

凯在布鲁克林背后“嗤”了一声。

而布鲁克林回过神，看见葛伦的表情，不禁笑得更开了。

“我说，”他弓起背让自己和凯贴得更近，手指却轻轻点上葛伦胸前，“既然你们也醒了，不如来帮帮我嘛。……不好好照顾我的话，说不定我真的会梦见你不想知道的那种事情哦。”

葛伦假装无奈地叹了口气：“你还真是无药可救了……过来吧。”

他再次伸手，握住了布鲁克林。而凯也不失时机地探向布鲁克林的臀间。

布鲁克林沉浸在两人的温存中，很快又落入了先前飘飘然的状态。

令他意外的是，遗失的梦境碎片突然在这时回到了脑海里。

他看见幼年的自己抱着膝盖坐在草地上，大滴大滴的泪水止不住地从眼眶滚落。

——“我真的不想……永远一个人。”

……

“唔……”

不知过了多久，小布鲁克林悠然醒来。

身下还是柔软的草地，后方的大树仍然安静地为他遮着头顶的夏日阳光。

刚才睡着了吗？真奇怪，他平时很少午睡的。

现在他觉得很热。不光脸上发烫，身上的校服也微微汗湿着，黏在背上，弄得他非常不舒服。他坐起来，揉了揉发胀的太阳穴。昏沉的大脑这才逐渐被唤醒。

说起来，刚才好像做了个怪梦。

他梦见一个长得很像自己的大人来到他身边，和他说了话，亲了他，还和他做了一些……奇怪的事。

想到这里，他觉得脸颊顿时又烧了起来。

“莫名其妙。”他心烦意乱地挥挥手，仿佛要把那些画面从脑子里赶开。

只是一个梦而已。他告诉自己。

这时，远处传来了学校的下课铃。他想起该回去了，便有些笨拙地站起身，顺手拍了拍衣服和裤子。

但拍打到裤腿的时候，他注意到自己两腿间有种异样的感觉。

那里的布料，好像特别地湿。

布鲁克林有些困惑地顿了几秒，旋即突然记起，在刚才的梦里，那个人亲他之前好像低声说了一句话。

——“你再也不会孤单了。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话请留个小红心吧XD


End file.
